Questions, queries and … answers?
by jacflash
Summary: Written after the season finale, my thoughts on what happens next.  I've tried to stay as true to the characters as I can but with a big dose of Naudrey.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Spoilers: Whole of season one, it's such a great series don't read this until you have seen the whole thing. I wrote this after watching the season finale.

Oh damn you! Just when I thought I'd never get sucked in again. You go and wrap you slinky tendrils around my excitement, there it was just sitting in my chest, dormant and quiet.

So it has to be done I must write either that or I'll explode waiting for the next series…

This is my first ever submitted piece of fanfic pleas be gentle with this heart of mine.

Questions, queries and … answers?

Chapter one: 

Aftershocks

All that was missing was the cliff, that and the car going over the edge and it would have been their first meeting. Audrey now understand Nathan's response to that meeting, Most people respect those three letters F.B.I. and even cops who don't want the feds stepping on their toes grudgingly bow the higher authority.

Now Audrey looked at the woman in front of her that way, with scepticism and distrust after all just because you say you are somebody it doesn't mean you are that person. Right?

Audrey stood there dumbstruck, opening and closing her mouth. She couldn't make words come out, not that there when any intelligent thoughts in there. Blinking staring at the white plastic card in the government issue leather wallet.

Blood was pumping in her ears, her arm starts to tremble and her gun started to shakes but she can't feel it, neither can she feel the sea breeze or the sun on her face, just this involuntary wobbling.

"Nathan Wournos Haven for PD. I'm going to reach my ID". She tilts her head up as if authorising him to continue.

Slowly Nathan withdraws his ID from his jeans pocket and raises it to eye level, guns still raised makes the exchange of identification impossible so squinting against the sun they examine each others badges.

"I'm going to lower my weapon I'd suggest you do the same." The Agent slowly drops her arm and holsters her gun.

Nathan tucks his ID away and a fractioned of a second later mirrors the stranger. Dropping his right hand on Audrey's vice like grip, his feather light touch causes her to lower her weapon with the intent to remove it, Nathan clicks the safety on. This small noise releases Audrey from her stupor and she finishes securing her weapon clearly unnerved by the loss of control regardless of the circumstances.

"What can I help you with?" Audrey can't bring herself to say the agent's name, it's unnatural trying to wrap her tongue around the name, repeating an unfamiliar word.

"Well… for a start I'd like to discuss why you have been impersonating me?" Clearly "Agent Parker" had anticipated repeating herself.

Nathan looked at Audrey, his brow crinkled and his eyebrows raised he was waiting for her response. Was this what she had been trying to tell him? What the hell was going on? His head was full and fuzzy he couldn't understand, he didn't understand.

"I don't." Audrey started, looking from the agent to Nathan she looked confused "I don't understand what you mean." Trying to put conviction in her voice was difficult.

"Ma'am you are under arrest for impersonating a federal officer" moving towards Audrey pulling her handcuffs from her belt.

"Whoa, hang on a minute. On what ground and where's your warrant?" Nathan sidestepped slightly in front of Audrey with his palms raised.

Gritting her teeth "Officer Wournos as you're no doubt aware the aiding and abetting is a very serious crime, I suggest you don't get involved"

"That's Chief Wournos actually, and until I see some evidence and an arrest warrant I suggest you stop harassing my officer."

"So you want to play it this way?" One eyebrow raised and mouth deeply set the sound of teeth grinding could almost be heard. "Look Sir, I don't know what this woman has been telling you but she is not Audrey Parker."

"You should be lucky I don't arrest you. You've no jurisdiction here and no arrest warrant so I suggest you leave." Nathan stepped toward the woman using his height to intimidate her into taking a step backwards.

"This is not over Wournos, I will be back you don't know what you've gotten involved in" stalking up the beach to the road to her car.

They watched her drive off tires squealing out her frustration.

"Audrey?" Nathan turned to stare at Audrey clutching her upper arms her hands raised like claws.

Snapping out of her trance she tilted her head and with a small smile said "Chief Wournos?"


End file.
